Who Needs Dinner?
by Lady Dudley
Summary: Jackie and Michael go to an official function. Michael/Jackie


**A/N: I was thinking about those formal dinners that McVitie used to go on and I was thinking that, as DCI, Michael would probably have to go on a few and I thought it would be fun if he took Jackie along to one. The ending is almost word for word the ending to the DS9 episode "His Way." **

**Hope you enjoy, this is a little silly as well. Thanks again for the encouragement xo**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**_Who Needs Dinner?_**

Jackie smiled at Robbie's low whistle as she entered the office. "I take it you approve?" she asked with a grin.

"Absolutely," Robbie told her, coming over to join her, "how about you ditch Michael and come out with me tonight?" he suggested, making Jackie laugh.

"Maybe another time, but I promised Michael I'd keep him company tonight," she glanced at Michael's closed office door, "is he ready yet?"

Before Robbie could reply, Michael exited his office, dressed as formally as Jackie. He stopped short when he caught sight of Jackie.

"Shall I disgrace you, do you think?" Jackie asked mischievously, pirouetting so that both Michael and Robbie got the full affect of her dress.

At her teasing tone Michael recovered his voice and shook his head, "You'll do," he told her, trying for levity but not quite succeeding.

Jackie swallowed a satisfied smirk as she grabbed her wrap and purse so they could be on their way.

The drive to the dinner was uneventful, though Jackie didn't miss any of the furtive glances that Michael sent in her direction.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked innocently as they entered, Michael looked confused, "You were shooting glances at me the whole way here, do I have something on my face?" she asked.

Michael didn't miss the teasing lilt to her voice and he sent a mock glare in her direction as he checked in her wrap. "I'm sorry, have I been remiss in my attentions?" he teased as he came back to join her.

She grinned, "Well, you drag me all the way here, the least you could do it comment on my dress," she told him, turning in a small circle.

"It's lovely," he told her, taking a step towards her, causing her to step back, "the back is lovely, the colour is lovely," he continued, advancing further.

"And my hair?" she added, a little uncertain now.

"It's all lovely," he told her, she jumped slightly as she backed into the wall, "_you_ are lovely," he added.

"Thank you," she said lamely, at a loss for anything else to say. She was suddenly very aware of how close they were standing, he leaned in slightly and she held her breath.

"Shall we go in?" he asked, pulling back abruptly and offering her his arm with a smile.

She narrowed her eyes slightly, that was low. Promising herself that she would have her revenge by the end of the evening she took his proffered arm.

Unfortunately the opportunity for revenge did not arrive as soon as she had hoped. Michael had been engaged in conversation with several of their dinner companions for much of the evening, though she had eventually succeeded in dragging him out to the dance floor.

She hid a smirk as a slow song began, providing her with the perfect means of revenge.

She began by twining her arms about his neck, trying valiantly to keep her expression innocent at his sharp intake of breath.

"What are you doing?" he asked uncertainly.

"Dancing, what does it look like?" she asked, still maintaining her innocent facade. She waited until he seemed to relax a fraction before she went in for the kill.

Resting her head on his shoulder she let out a small sigh; she felt him gulp. "Jackie," he warned, his voice sounding a little strained, "we shouldn't start anything we can't finish."

"Who says we can't?" she asked, surprised at the huskiness of her voice. She pulled away slightly to look up at him.

Big mistake.

Their eyes locked and everything faded into the background. Dimly she became aware of the fact that they had stopped dancing as he leaned in closer.

It had honestly just been her intention to tease him a little, like he had her earlier in the evening. Now she found herself caught in a trap of her own making as he closed the distance between them and kissed her.

Just as she was beginning to enjoy the kiss, Michael abruptly pulled away.

That he misinterpreted something in her face was the only explanation she could come up with for the way his face set as he apologised before disappearing.

He avoided her for the rest of the evening and by the time he dropped her off home, after the longest car trip of her life, she felt absolutely humiliated. She fought back tears as she sank down on the edge of her bed, cursing herself for putting her hopes and her heart on the line by letting things get so out of hand.

Little did she know that Michael felt exactly the same.

~*~

The tension, Robbie decided, was thick enough to cut with a knife. He didn't know what had happened the night before (and he had tried to find out) but whatever it was Michael and Jackie were now avoiding each other like the plague.

The strain in their usual cosy relationship had made both of them irritable and put everyone else on edge.

Robbie tried desperately to make himself unseen as he heard them making their way back, obviously arguing. _At least they're speaking to each other now_, he thought as he sank lower in his seat; noticing others either doing the same or conveniently disappearing.

"All I know is that we were having a good time and then we weren't," Jackie was saying as they stepped through the door, apparently oblivious to everyone else in the room.

"Jackie, if you don't mind I'd like to forget about what happened," Michael responded, making to go into his office. Jackie stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"I don't think so, I think we should discuss it...over dinner?" she suggested hopefully.

"Dinner?" Michael exclaimed, turning back to face her, "And if we have dinner I suppose you'll want to dance," he challenged.

"Well that would be nice," Jackie conceded.

"And I suppose if we go dancing you'd want to dance close," he continued, Jackie shrugged a shoulder.

"Possibly."

"And if we dance close I suppose you'll want me to kiss you!" Michael said, voice rising.

"That would be nice!" Jackie yelled back. Her comment caused everyone in the office who wasn't all ready watching their every move to immediately stop what they were doing and stare at Michael and Jackie.

"Well who needs dinner? Why don't I just kiss you now?" Michael demanded.

"Well why don't you?" Jackie shot back.

Before anyone could even blink, Michael crushed Jackie to him and kissed her firmly on the mouth. Everyone stared at them in shock as they broke apart, both apparently still completely unaware that there were others in the room.

Robbie leaned forward to catch Jackie's next words, "You're right, who needs dinner?" she asked, sounding a little breathless before they kissed again.

----

**A/N: I don't know if I made it clear or not but basically the reason they're both so angry is because they're embarrassed since they think the other one doesn't feel the same. **


End file.
